1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for jointing two ceramic elements with use of electric energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional method for jointing two ceramic elements, these elements are heated to a high temperature sufficient for jointing them by welding in a furnace such as an electric furnace with or without an adhesive material therebetween. However, this method has disadvantages in that a furnace of big scale is needed for jointing elements of large sizes, that considerable energy loss is involved in such a furnace of big scale and that surfaces of each ceramic element are easily oxidized when heated in an natural atmosphere.
In order to avoid these disadvantages, there has been proposed a method in which only joint portion is heated partially. In such a partial heating method, laser beam heating, electron beam heating, radio-frequency heating or heating by electric discharge in oil has been employed as a heating means. However, the conventional partial heating method mentioned above has such disadvantages that a chamber means of big scale may be needed for pre-heating ceramic elements and for adjusting atmosphere and/or that an electric power source for generating a high energy beam and a focusing device therefor should be installed.